BladeWings
MAJOR W.I.P., PLEASE DO NOT EDIT, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ALWAYS ACCEPTED TO IMPROVE THIS TRIBE! Introduction Well, hello there fellow ___Wing! Welcome to the page about BladeWings, made by Sora0ArcticWolf... So, what brings you here? Apprearance There are two different "Classes" of these dragons: Delta BladeWings; which usually have colder colored scales, and Beta BladeWings; who normally have warmer colored scales. Delta BladeWings' scale colors usually range from Aqua to Violet, and can have grey or black scales. Beta BladeWings' scale colors range from Lime Green to Scarlet, and can have grey or black scales. Delta BladeWings have slightly longer horns that stretch outwards, and Beta BladeWings have slightly shorter horns that curve inwards. Both Classes have the same wings: four wings with scales that make a razor sharp edge on their wing arms, they can usually do damage with these. Commonly, their first pair of wings are a bit similar to a SkyWings', set high on their back with (Of course) the sharp arm wings. They have one serrated claw on their mid-arm, and one serrated claw at the end of each wing finger (If that makes sense...). Their lower wings are slightly smaller and have three claws where the one claw would be on the wing arm, they could partly act as fingers. The lower wings are built more so a dragon can walk on these ones. Where you would see normal arms on a dragon, that's where this dragon's lower wings would be. Both Classes have elongated fangs like RainWings, but cannot shoot any venom. All BladeWings have extremely long necks, and this allows them to twist their necks almost 360 degrees. Both Classes have forked black tongues, and their saliva can irritate the scales of other dragons. Abilities Powerful wings, can fly as fast as a SkyWing at full speed, Sharp wing arms that can deal major damage, both Classes breathe a Blue Fire as hot as SkyWing Firescales, have a barbed spike on the end of their tail that is filled with venom, saliva irritates the scales of any other dragon, only their Tribe is immune to this. Naming Names usually have something to do with a sharp object, a stone or geode, and sometimes one of the Seven Deadly Sins: Lust, Greed, Wrath, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, and Sloth. (The ones crossed out cannot be used as a name). Examples of names include StoneTail, SharpEye, Wrath, Agate, Mountain, RazorFang, SnagTooth, SharpClaw, and Karma. The Classes The Classes are the two different kinds of BladeWings in the Tribe that contrast minorly-greatly with each other. The two classes are Deltas and Betas, what makes them so different but still the same tribe is some legend that came from the Scorching. They are all part of the same Tribe, and nobody could differ them into any other Tribe due to their many differences from all other Tribes. (This is also a reason why these Dragons can never have Hybrids.) History Long ago, two dragons who had nearly died (along with every other dragon in their Tribe from a great Plague that washed them out from 2 hidden islands on the coast of the Bay of A Thousand Scales) found themselves caught in a storm after they escaped from their devastated islands. They nearly crashed in midair while heading west to find a shelter. When they found each other, in the middle of open skies, they paused. They noticed how they looked so similar, but still different. The female had warm sunset orange scales with horns that spiraled and curled in, and the male had cobalt blue scales with straight horns pointing out. But other than that, they looked identical, with their four razor sharp wings, extended fangs, tails with a barbed point, and extremely long necks. The female's name was StoneCutter, the male, RazorBlade. They decided to come together to reform a new Tribe for their lost ones. They traveled west until they reached the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, and then flew south for 3 days. Surprisingly, RazorBlade and StoneCutter were only spotted once by a patrol of SkyWings, and because of their four powerful wings, they were just able to out fly the SkyWings. Finally, they reached Jade Mountain, where the dragons decided to build their palace and grow their new Tribe. Location in Pyrrhia BladeWing territory is a mountainous range in between the Rainforest Kingdom, the Kingdom of Sand, and the MudWing Kingdom. (Borders outlined in grey.) Jade Mountain actually used to be the Palace a very long time ago, but a part of it shattered in a massive earthquake and nearly killed Queen StoneCutter. The Palace was redirected to the mountain south from it; MoonStone Mountain, which is where BladeWings currently live. They are kind to Jade Mountain Academy, and have warned the Dragonets of Destiny of what happened that almost killed their first Queen. BladeWngs love to fly through the mountains, and so most of their homes are built up high on mountains. The lucky few get their hope right on the mountain peaks. Royal Family Timeline Queens- Queen StoneCutter (The first Queen of the Tribe, she was a Beta) Kings- King RazorBlade (The first King and founder of the Tribe, he was a Delta) Princesses- Princess SharpEye (First Princess of the Tribe, she was a Delta) Princes- N/A MAJOR W.I.P., PLEASE DO NOT EDIT, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ALWAYS ACCEPTED TO IMPROVE THIS TRIBE! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Tribes Category:Well developed tribes